


Coffee With a Side of Love

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Man Bingo [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Iron Man Bingo 2019, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Pepperony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Working in the coffee shop was a little mundane. There was making the drinks, which could be as simple as black coffee and as complicated as a college co-ed needing an overly milky and over-sugared drink. The day ran at two speeds; fast in the morning because of the breakfast rush, slow in the late morning and early afternoon, and then fast again when the students and those working night shifts needed their caffeine fixed. For the most part, it was a mundane schedule.Until she walked in.----Iron Man Bingo #6- Coffee Shop AU





	Coffee With a Side of Love

**Author's Note:**

> My sixth bingo fill for my Iron Man Bingo was Coffee Shop AU. Enjoy!

“You’re on register today.” Tony looked up from where he was leaning against the lockers in the staff room. Rhodey tossed an apron at him, which Tony caught. “Boss wants you on register because Amelia burned the coffee yesterday.” Tony chuckled and nodded.   
  
Tony Stark never expected to be working in a coffee shop in Cambridge. But when Stark Industries went bankrupt, it was necessary. He was on scholarship, but that didn’t cover books, food, and living expenses. He and Rhodey, who had been balancing part time jobs since he was fourteen, had been a great help during all of it, since his parents were mourning their loss of wealth. His dad had taken a government job through some organization Tony had never heard of. As much as Tony tried to be unfazed by it all, it had hurt when the family had to let go of Jarvis. He had been such an important part of Tony’s life. But at least now Tony had a reason to have a real relationship with Jarvis and not feel like Jarvis was just being nice to him because his family paid him.  
  
“Well then let’s get started,” Tony said as they headed out front to open up. Rhodey had helped Tony get the job, promising that he was a good worker and would keep him in line. And because Tony hated being doubted, he had worked his hardest to not just seem like a useless kid.   
  
Working in the coffee shop was a little mundane. There was making the drinks, which could be as simple as black coffee and as complicated as a college co-ed needing an overly milky and over-sugared drink. If Tony was working the cash register, he’d use that opportunity to flirt with the customers. He had a reputation to keep up. Cambridge was a college town, home to more than just MIT. Everyone in the town under twenty-five knew about Tony Stark, formerly the teenaged wunderkind, now the appropriately college-aged Casanova. And he loved having that reputation. It was a lot of fun.   
  
The day ran at two speeds; fast in the morning because of the breakfast rush, slow in the late morning and early afternoon, and then fast again when the students and those working night shifts needed their caffeine fixed. For the most part, it was a mundane schedule.

Until she walked in.

“What can I get you today?” Tony asked, looking up from the register as a customer approached. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her sanding there; gorgeous red-hair, beautiful blue eyes, legs for days. She was gorgeous.

“I said I’ll have a latte,” Tony realized he hadn’t been listening when she repeated herself. She gave him a look, as if she was wondering if he was messing with her. “Now please.” 

“Right sorry,” Tony said. “Name?” 

“Pepper,” She said, fishing her wallet out of her bag. Her tone was as crisp as the late fall air. Tony had already committed her face to memory, but a name was definitely going to help. She paid and then walked off. Tony stared after her, feeling like his stomach was twisting in knots.

“Quit drooling and do some work,” Rhodey said, nudging Tony. “You’re going to catch flies staring like that.” Tony ducked his head, wondering if his ears were red out of embarrassment. Normally, he would’ve charmed the pants of any girl that walked in there. But this girl seemed different. He wanted to know more. 

“Pepper,” He called, placing the latte on the counter. As she walked up, Tony tried to psych himself up to say something charming. “I threw a little extra steamed milk in there, free of charge.”

“Thanks,” She said, wrinkling her nose. She lifted up the drink. “Although I don’t think adding extra milk in does anything but throw off the ratio of milk to coffee.” Tony was a little startled by her response. Most women found him charming and giggled at his comments. She did not seem to be falling for any of it. 

“Well some people like their coffee a little milkier and creamier than others,” Tony said. She simply made a small noise, like a hm, and then walked away with her drink. Tony watched her go, wondering how he could have struck out. He watched her walk out the door, still blown away by her. 

“Swing and miss folks.” Tony turned to see Rhodey approaching him. “Red-headed didn’t bite huh? Feels like ages since I’ve watched you strike out.”

“Shut up,” Tony grumbled walking off. He should have just let it go; but he couldn’t stop thinking about her; about her blunt attitude, which he found really attractive, or her beautiful, blue eyes which he like was going to haunt him for a while.

He wanted, no needed to know more.

* * *

A week later, she came back to the coffee shop. In that time, Tony hadn’t stopped thinking about her. He assumed she was around the same age as him or a little older. She was very likely in school, but there were a lot of colleges and universities in Cambridge. With no other way to figure out more about her, he just hoped she’d come back.

And she did, this time with a friend.

“Two lattes.” Tony, who wasn’t working at the register, but cleaning out coffee grounds, smiled when he heard her voice. When he turned around, he spotted her at the counter with a friend. She didn’t notice him, but her friend did and smiled. He smirked, realizing he might just have an in. After they paid, they went and found seats.

“Let me bring those girls their drinks,” Tony said to Rhodey as he went about making the lattes. Rhodey gave him a look. “Come on, just let me do it, just this once.”

“It’s never just once,” Rhodey said, but handed Tony the drinks anyways. He smiled appreciatively and walked over to where Pepper and her friend were sitting. 

“I didn’t know they did table-side service,” Her friend, a tiny brunette said as Tony placed the drinks down in front of them. He smiled at her and she giggled.

“They don’t,” Pepper said.

“Now how can you know that?” Tony asked. “We’re a full-service establishment. Truly the best in all of the surrounding Cambridge area.” Her friend giggled again.

“Jess stop,” Pepper hissed. She shot Tony a look. “We need to study, so if you’re done now.” She smiled politely at him, but he could tell she wasn’t buying his act. He shrugged and then walked away. 

“Pep he’s so cute,” He heard Jess say as he walked off. As he got back to the counter, he could see the two of them were already working. He sighed, wondering why none of his usual acts were working, before getting back to work.

* * *

“Pepper come on,” It was later in the evening, about thirty minutes from closing time. Pepper and Jess had been at their table for a while, working. Tony had tried to catch her attention on multiple occasions, but it had failed. “I want to go to Dean’s party.”

“Go on without me,” Pepper said, not looking up from her book. “I need to finish this.” Jess sighed loudly and then left the café. Tony watched the redhead, as it was pretty slow work-wise at the moment. She was staring down at a textbook, her brow furrowed slightly, a look of annoyance and confusion on her face. When Tony caught a glimpse of the cover, he realized he had an opening.

“So chemistry,” Tony said, walking over.

“Please go away,” Pepper said. “I’m working. Or at least trying to.” Her brow furrowed more as she blew out a frustrated breath.

“You know I go to MIT, if you need some help,” Tony offered. Pepper looked over from her book, closing it as she did. Her blues eyes held a fierce gaze that caused Tony to step back.

“I know who you are,” She said, stuffing the textbook in her bag. “I know what help from the Tony Stark looks like, and I’m not interested.” She stood up. “So just leave me alone. Better yet, I won’t bother coming here anymore.” She started to leave and Tony frowned. Was his reputation really that bad? Was he really pissing her off just by being around her? 

“You need to balance the chemical equation.” She turned back around to face him. “That problem you were struggling with. You need to balance the equation before you can do anything else. That’s why it’s not making sense.” The annoyed look on her face seemed to slip away. “But I can take the hint.” It was clear she wasn’t going to be interested in him and that his reputation proceeded him even before he introduced himself. He didn’t need to be chasing customers away, especially when Rhodey had vouched for him. He started to head back towards the counter to start closing up. 

“Wait.” He stopped and turned back to face her. “Look, I have to take this horrible Chemistry 101 class which is bogus because I’m a business major and I cannot fail it. Do you think…can you maybe tutor me? And not make passes at me or stare at my legs while you do it?” Tony chuckled. “What?”

“Was I really that obvious?”

“Yes, now are you going to help me or not?” Tony smiled and nodded and a relieved look passed over her face. “Great, I’ll be back here tomorrow. And no I’m not giving you my number.” And then she left. Tony watched her go, probably even more infatuated before. It wasn’t just that she was gorgeous, because god she was. She was also smart and headstrong and didn’t put up with any crap. Most girls Tony was interested in were giggly girls that didn’t know what they wanted. But this woman did. And that was more attractive to Tony than he could explain. 

But he had agreed to tutor her and not hit on her. Boy, was that going to be hard.

* * *

“So you have to start with the coefficients in the chemical equation.” Tony was sitting next to Pepper, trying to help her with her work. Trying being the operative word. It was clear to him that she was smart. But clearly, chemistry was not her forte.

“But I did that,” Pepper said, frowning at him.

“Yeah well you did it wrong.” She huffed and he shrugged. “Tough love, take it or leave it. Now, do it the way I showed you. I have to go check on my job.” He got up and went back over to the counter. He had been tutoring Pepper for a couple of weeks now. She came in once or twice a week with some sort of Chemistry work and he did his best to help her. She’d get frustrated and he’d explain it and show her examples of how to do it. And then, when she was finished, she would leave.

Throughout that time, he had learned a few things about her. She was a business major at Harvard. She wanted to focus on sales and marketing. Harvard required all students to take at least one science course and she thought Chemistry would be easy because she had gotten an A in high school. The brunette that had come with her the first week was her roommate, who spent more time with her boyfriend than anything else. And Pepper was a nickname but she preferred it over her given name.

“How goes tutoring your favorite redhead?” Rhodey asked. “Making any headway.”

“I told you she made me promise not to hit on her,” Tony said, as he filled up two cups with espresso. “And she’s scary when she’s mad so I’ve done by best not to.”

“Damn,” Rhodey said, a smirk on his face. “You’re not even dating her and she’s got you whipped. What will all the girls say when they hear Tony Stark is accounted for?” 

“I will pour hot coffee down your shirt,” Tony said, to which Rhodey laughed. Tony just shook his head and headed back over to the table. “Espresso?”

“Thanks,” Pepper mumbled, still working on the assignment in front of her. He placed it down and took a sip of his own drink, just watching her. It was almost mesmerizing. She was truly, in his mind, remarkable. He was fascinated with how her eyes lit up every time she got a question right, but they turned a darker shade when she was annoyed or when she was wrong. She had freckles dotting her face and neck, only noticeable if you were really looking for them, which he found fascinating. She would bite her lip or furrow her brow when she needed to focus, but it never took away from how beautiful she was.

“What?” She asked, realizing he was looking at her. “Is there something on my face?” 

“I was just waiting to see if you needed help,” Tony said. “Or if you were going to yell at me for you getting the question wrong again.” She rolled her eyes, but there was a playfulness to it.

“Well I think I got it right this time,” Pepper said, nodding to her notebook. Tony smirked, appreciating her confident nature. 

“Well, let me see,” He said, scooting closer to her. There legs were almost touching and Tony could smell her perfume, an intoxicating aroma of lavender. He tried not to get lost in it as he looked over her work. He looked over at her, his brown eyes locking with her beautiful blue eyes. He thought he was dreaming when he saw a blush creep up her neck. He felt completely and totally under her spell.

“Well?” She asked, her voice gentler and quieter than he had ever heard before. He smiled sheepishly and nodded. She didn’t celebrate like she normally did or try to rub it in his face that she had figured it out. She just smiled, a genuine and sweet smile. And he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Tony.” The moment was broken when Rhodey called him over to the counter to help with a customer. He cleared his throat, seeing a nervous look cross her face. And then he got up and went back to work, all the while pondering what happened.

* * *

Later that evening, Tony was locking up the shop. He was needed back at the counter for the rest of the evening and wasn’t able to help Pepper or even talk to her. But he noticed she didn’t leave and seemed to wait around as they were closing up. As he turned around, after locking the door, he saw that she was still waiting. Her coat was pulled tight around her, trying to keep out the cold December air. Tony glanced at Rhodey, who smirked and nodded at her before walking a bit away. 

“Hey,” Tony said, approaching her.

“Hi,” She said, a strange politeness to her voice. “I wanted to thank you, for you know, helping me. But you were busy the rest of the evening.” 

“I figured no thanks were needed,” Tony said. She fidgeted a little, playing with her hands that were covered in gloves that matched her scarf and hat. 

“Well my Chemistry final is next week,” Pepper said. “And with my other finals I probably won’t get a chance to come back or thank you. So I wanted to do so now.”

“Oh.” He felt a strange sadness run through him, realizing he wasn’t going to see her anymore. That he wasn’t going to get to spend time with her. He tried to keep his mouth from forming into a frown, but he wondered if it was doing it anyways, based on the look on her face. There was almost a lost expression on her face, like she didn’t know what to say. He had never found her to be quiet or without a response to him. So it was strange, standing there in the cold, neither saying anything.

“Tony,” She said, her voice no louder than a whisper. She looked up at him, her beautiful blue eyes capturing him and pulling him in. He stared back at her, complete transfixed by her. 

And then he kissed her.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. Her hands seemed to find a place to land, one on his shoulder and the other tangled in the hair on the back of his head. She kissed him back with a sense of urgency and fervor. Their lips mashed together in the urgency, battling for dominance. Her lips were soft and tasted like coffee. She gripped onto his hair, as if trying to keep him from pulling away, as if trying to hold onto the moment. Tony was more than happy to stay where he was, her soft skin against his clean-shaven face. He would have stayed in that heated moment forever.

But she pulled away.

She stared at him, a little wide-eyed and startled by her own actions. Her lips were a darker pink and a little swollen. She touched her mouth, as if it had acted on its own. He stared at her, seeing the dark, clouded look in her eyes start to fade away. And then, she was walking away from him, pulling her coat tight as she disappeared down the street towards her car. Tony watched her go, fixed to the spot, unable to move or go after her.

So instead, he just watched he disappear into the night. Knowing he had missed his chance.

* * *

Tony tried to get the kiss of his mind. He had to. Nothing was going to come of it. But every time he closed his eyes, he could still see her beautiful, blue eyes staring back. Everything still smelled of her perfume, to the point that he was sure he was imagining it. Rhodey had even dragged him to a party, where a drunk girl had thrown herself at him. But when she leaned towards him, all he could see was Pepper, and he didn’t want to wash that memory away. So he gently set the drunk girl on the couch and walked away. 

He was absolutely enamored with her. And he didn’t know if he’d ever see her again. 

He stood at the counter, a bored sigh escaping his lips. Finals for all the schools in the area were over, so the coffee shop was quiet, only a few regulars milling about. He still had a few hours left in his shift and he already knew it was going to feel like forever. 

“One latte please.” His head snapped up when he heard a familiar voice. And there she was, looking as beautiful as ever, standing on the other side of the register. She smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Hi,” he said, a dopey smile crossing his face. A slight blush crossed her cheeks. “R-right a latte, coming right up.” She nodded and found a seat, in the corner they always sat in when he was tutoring her. Tony nearly spilled hot milk on himself, just staring at her. He couldn’t believe that she had come back.

“Don’t blow it,” Rhodey said, nodding towards Pepper. “You are never going to find another girl like her.” Tony nodded and walked over, the drink in his hand. He placed the drink down on the table and sat down next to her.

“Can I get you anything else?” He asked, trying to remain cool. But he could feel all of that unravelling, could feel his composure melting away, just being around.

“Just wondering when you’re going to ask me on a date,” She said, before sipping her drink. He gave her a look, before a smile crossed her face. “Well?” 

“How about a movie after my shift?” She smiled and placed the cup down. “Is that a yes?” He couldn’t believe that this was really happening. She just leaned towards him, her lips still curved up into a smile. Her lips captured his in a sweet kiss, her lips lighter than a feather against his lips. It was just long enough for him to inhale her intoxicating aroma of lavender. When she pulled away, her cheeks flushed red and she smiled. 

“That’s a yes,” She said, her voice light and airy. And he just smiled before capturing her in another kiss, his hand cupping her cheek this time. And as he kissed her, he felt himself feeling grateful for the job and the coffee shop that brought such an extraordinary woman into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


End file.
